One Last Wish
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Durante una reunión mundial Feliciano toma interés en un collar que tiene Lovino, queriendo saber de dónde lo sacó. Pero esa simple curiosidad destapara una historia de amor olvidada en el tiempo, entre dos pequeñas naciones que ahora de adultos no pueden ni soportarse ¿el pasado pesará más que el presente en cuestiones de amor?


Hola mundo! Bueno, ya sé que deben estar pensando ¡Actualiza las demás historias antes de publicar otra! Pero esta vez es una idea que no pude sacarme de la cabeza desde que leí el fic: Mal tercio de Deidi Jeevas. Fic en el cual, debo admitir, me basé para esto.

Notas:

Utilizo la teoría SIR/Alemania.

Contiene SpaMano, GerIta y GerMano.

Puede que tenga algo (o mucho) OoC y AU.

Narración

-Diálogos - descripciones -

 _Recuerdos/Pensamientos_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, las naciones tenían reunión -poco productiva, como siempre, pero ya era costumbre- y mientras Inglaterra discutía a la par con Francia y Estados Unidos, Italia del Norte se dedicaba a mirar a las demás naciones en la habitación.

Noto cómo al lado de un dormido España su hermano mayor jugueteaba con un collar, con una mirada que no sabría describir si era de nostalgia o culpa, lo cual despertó su curiosidad. Pensándolo bien, desde que Lovino era territorio español había llevado consigo la joya y era muy receloso con ella, no dejaba a nadie tocarla, él únicamente una vez pudo observarla de cerca y eso fue porque Lovino estaba dormido.

En sí no era nada excepcional, según recordaba era una cadena de oro muy bien cuidada con un dije en el que estaba grabada una frase: "Yo te quiero, Italia Romano". Sin embargo, ahora podía recordarlo, el dije le era familiar, pero no recordaba de que y también, no era un dije como tal, sino que parecía un accesorio de otra cosa que adaptaron para llevar con la cadena.

Tan metido estaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no notó que era hora del descanso y los demás salían a la cafetería del edificio. Romano prefirió dejar dormir a España y salió, aun con la cadena en una mano y con mirada gacha.

Veneciano notó que Alemania lo esperaba en la puerta junto a Japón pero con una sonrisa le hizo saber que iría a comer con su fratello, así que corriendo lo alcanzó.

Lovino al contrario de los demás, fue hacia el pequeño jardín del edificio, donde se alzaba una fuente, camino hasta sentarse en el borde de esta y abrazo contra su pecho el collar, sus ojos verde olivo estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que retenía. Para el menor era extraño verlo de ese humor tan decaído. Feliciano se acercó lo suficiente para verlo y escucharlo pero no para que el otro lo notara. Estaba mal espiar a su hermano y lo sabía, pero el dije y su misterio habían capturado su curiosidad y quería entender el por qué del estado de Lovino.

\- Han pasado ya muchos años ¿no es así? - su tono era calmado y triste, miraba hacia su reflejo en el agua, sin ser consciente de que lo escuchaban - tanto tiempo… tanto que, te olvidaste de mí

Abrió su mano y delineo las palabras que formaban esa única frase, la prueba de que todo había sido real. Para alguien más seguro que no significaría gran cosa, pues la misma frase la habían escuchado de boca de España desde hacía siglos, pero no era así para Lovino.

\- Hoy es el día ¿no?... el día que te fuiste, el día que prometiste hacer todo para volver, para no desaparecer - su tono quería sonar a reproche, pero las lágrimas arruinaban el trabajo -

Feliciano lo miraba con tristeza, entendía ahora que el colgante no se lo había dado España como había pensado, sino alguien más. Alguien que ahora solo vivía en los recuerdos y el pasado de su fratello, la pregunta era ¿Quién?

\- Hace poco fui a tu tumba ¿sabes? Pero no fue gran consuelo, sé bien que no estás allí, así como sé que jamás volveré a verte… al menos no como te recuerdo, porque aunque estés aquí al mismo tiempo no eres tú y eso duele - ocultó su mirada con el flequillo - duele verte a los ojos y no reconocerlos, duele acercarme a ti y no sentir que estas aquí… y por sobre todo, duele saber que de una forma u otra cumpliste la promesa que hiciste, aunque no la recuerdes ni lo notes

Feliciano miraba a su hermano con una extraña mezcla de emociones ¿por qué sentía cierto rencor al escucharlo? Debería sentirse triste por su hermano y debería intentar consolarlo, no alegrarse de su sufrimiento, y definitivamente no… odiarlo.

\- Es un poco tranquilizador, no te mentiré. Esa parte de mí que siente culpa pero no se arrepiente de lo que pasó se tranquiliza al verte a su lado, al ver que, aun cuando él no lo noté y tú no lo recuerdes, han continuado con su historia de amor y yo… trato de no pensar en el pasado, trato de recordarme que solo fui un error. Algo que no debió pasar pero ocurrió, me enamoré de ti tanto como tú de mí y por poco tiempo disfruté de nuestro amor, aunque le perteneces a mi hermano, a Feliciano

Feliciano abrió los ojos sorprendido y también, para qué negarlo, molesto. ¿A qué se refería Lovino con eso?

\- Te amé mucho Sacro Imperio Romano y aún lo hago… pero no eres mío, y la parte de ti que alguna vez lo fue, murió con tus memorias. Ahora solo me queda el recuerdo y el collar que me diste cuando te marchaste a la guerra. Recuerdo bien que antes de subirte a la carreta con los demás, corriste hasta mí y con una suave sonrisa desprendiste de tu sombrero el broche y me lo entregaste. Al principio no lo entendí pero me dijiste que lo observara con cuidado y para mi sorpresa, estaban escritas las mismas palabras que me dijiste cuando me besaste por primera vez- tomó el collar y le dio un casto beso, como de despedida -"Yo te quiero Italia Romano y eh roto la promesa que le hice a Ita-chan, pues me enamoré de ti"

Feliciano sentía su corazón romperse, ya no solo por la imagen de su hermano, sino por haber vivido engañado tanto tiempo. Ahora entendía que la ira que sentía hacia su hermano tenía razón de ser, su corazón sabía que Lovino le había arrebatado el amor de SIR.

\- Pero, a pesar de eso sí cumpliste la promesa que hicimos este mismo día hace tanto tiempo… volviste de la guerra, te hiciste una gran nación y eres feliz al lado de mi hermano - miró hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa rota y los ojos rojos por el llanto - lo único que conservaste de esos días fue el nombre humano que elegimos entre los dos ¿no es así, Ludwig? Porque un nombre humano no te dejaría desaparecer aunque perdieras todo lo que te hacia ser tú

Feliciano no lo soportó más y, furioso como no lo había estado en milenios, se acercó hasta Lovino. Deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando notó que él y su hermano no eran los únicos en el lugar y que, para su fortuna o desgracia, Ludwig había escuchado todo y estaba ahora frente a Lovino.

\- ¿Por qué? - su mirada era seria pero, para el ojo experto de las Italia, se mostraba también herida - ¿¡Por qué?! - repitió esta vez más fuerte, tomando de los brazos a Lovino.

\- Suéltame - le ordeno desviando su mirada.

Lovino no había esperado que lo escucharan. Quería estar solo, por eso dejo dormir a España y esperó a que todos se fueran a comer al otro extremo del edificio. Ese era un día que dedicaba a los recuerdos. El único día que se permitía volver a pensar en su primer amor y la pérdida de este. No esperaba que Ludwig lo escuchara y mucho menos quería que el rubio supiera de su historia.

\- Italia… - lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Romano… Lovino, contéstame - pidió esta vez amable.

\- No deberías estar aquí, la reunión comenzará dentro de poco… vete - fue su respuesta, aun se negaba a voltear a verlo.

Sintió como Ludwig lo soltó y pensó que le había hecho caso, pero descartó esa idea cuando, en su lugar, Ludwig tomo la mano donde estaba el colgante y se lo quitó. Lovino se molestó y estuvo a nada de gritarle cuando Ludwig, con la misma admiración y melancolía recorrió con la punta de sus dedos las palabras grabadas en el broche como él momentos antes había hecho. Entonces azul y verde se encontraron y esta vez Lovino no pudo apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tratarme mal?

Lovino sabía que no podía evitar la conversación por siempre y también sabía que se lo debía.

\- Porque no es una historia bonita de contar, no es algo con lo que debieras cargar…. Es mi pena y mi historia, no tuya - quiso llorar de nuevo, pero se resistió a derramar una sola lágrima frente al rubio - prometiste olvidar nuestra historia en favor de preservar tu amor con mi hermano. Me prometiste que a tu regreso sería como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros y que serías feliz con Feliciano - quiso tomar el colgante pero solo logró que Ludwig tomara su mano - y lo cumpliste, perdiste la memoria y lo que sentías por mí quedó en el pasado, te reencontraste con Feliciano y parece que el tiempo no alteró ni borro tu amor por él… realmente no vi la necesidad de darte a conocer algo que no te es relevante ahora y que, de saberlo, solo sería una carga y una mancha en tu eterno amor por él

\- Lovino… -quiso agregar algo, pero un ligero carraspeo llamo la atención de ambos - ¡I-Italia! - se alteró un poco, pero no soltó la mano de Lovino.

\- _Fratello, sei un bugiardo, un codardo ... quello che non mi rendevo conto prima?_ -su tono y mirada destilaban ira, decepción.

\- _Non volevo dire, inoltre, che già è nel passato_ \- se justificó.

\- Pasado o no, lo hiciste - miró sus manos unidas y con furia les dio un manotazo para separarlos - ¡aún lo haces!

Ludwig y Lovino dieron un paso atrás, el alemán sorprendido por esa muestra de ira y Lovino con molestia. Del golpe ambos soltaron el collar y este al caer se partió, Lovino hizo el amago de levantarlo pero Feliciano le ganó y al ver la frase ahora rota, sonrió con burla hacia su hermano.

\- Jamás podrás tener lo que es mío, hermano, ni antes, ni ahora - al decirlo le mostro el broche roto, en el cual ahora solo se leía "Yo te quiero, Italia".

\- Feliciano, basta - Ludwig se interpuso entre los hermanos, quería a Feliciano, pero no le agradaba esta faceta cruel que estaba mostrando hacia Lovino - este no eres tú

\- Déjalo Ludwig, da igual - Lovino lo apartó suave pero firmemente. Fijo la mirada en su hermano menor y con una sonrisa que trató de ser fría le señaló el colgante - si quieres, quédatelo… no es como si después de saber quién me lo dio me permitieras quedármelo ¿o sí?, no… nunca has sido de compartir o de permitir que la gente se quede con sus recuerdos, eres demasiado caprichoso para hacer eso - dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Feliciano no dejaría que Lovino se quedara con la última palabra, así que lo tomo del brazo para que quedaran frente a frente, miel y verde se encontraron, ira y dolor destellaban con la misma intensidad en uno y otro.

-Déjame ir, fratello, si quieres conservar ese brazo tuyo - siseo Lovino.

\- No hemos terminado de hablar, fratello - respondió mientras apretaba más el agarre haciéndole daño.

Ludwig miraba a los italianos sin creerlo, tenía demasiada información que procesar aún, y con todo esto su memoria había decidido que era buen momento para regresar. Se mareó tanto que tuvo que sentarse mientras los mellizos seguían discutiendo frente a él. Era ahora que, claramente, podía ver por qué Lovino y Feliciano eran los nietos del poderoso Imperio Romano y que cuando se lo proponían, podían dar tanto miedo como su abuelo en sus mejores tiempos. Cielo santo, y todo esto porque Kiku lo mandó a buscar a los hermanos al no verlos en la cafetería.

\- No te irás hasta que yo lo diga Lovino

-No intentes amenazarme bastardo, no olvides que de los dos, el más fuerte soy yo y que si lo quisiera - invirtió el agarre y era ahora él quien lastimaba el brazo de su hermano - podría acabar contigo

\- Entonces hazlo ¡mátame! Es la única forma de que lo recuperes - escupió con odio al señalar a Ludwig. Inmediatamente Lovino lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué? - tanto él como Ludwig miraban a Feliciano sin entender.

\- Es la única forma de recuperarlo, ¡mátame! Anda ¡hazlo! - al decirlo se acercó a Lovino y sacó el arma que sabía, su hermano siempre cargaba consigo -un hábito que tenía por la mafia- y se apuntó con ella, ofreciéndole el gatillo a Lovino.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, no es así?

\- Feliciano, baja eso, te harás daño

Lovino viendo en lo surrealista que se había vuelto la situación, se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación donde se realizaba la reunión. Escuchó el grito alarmado de Ludwig pero no volteó y luego el *click* de la pistola en manos de Feliciano. La cual, por cierto, no estaba cargada.

\- La junta va a comenzar, muévanse bastardos - comentó apenas, haciendo reaccionar a los otros dos.

Regresaron y de nuevo todo fue caos: Inglaterra y Francia peleando, Estados Unidos gritando que era un héroe y Romano gritando y golpeando a España. Al terminar la reunión Lovino arrastro consigo a España dispuesto a marcharse rápidamente del lugar, el ibérico no opuso resistencia pues sentía que algo mantenía intranquilo al italiano y él deseaba ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, a la salida Ludwig les cortó el paso. Lovino lo miró molesto y España confundido.

\- Lovino, tenemos que hablar - le dijo al castaño menor, pero este solo gruñó.

\- Lo siento, Alemania, pero llevamos prisa

España con su mejor sonrisa lo apartó para poder pasar, pero antes de avanzar mucho, Ludwig dejo algo en la mano de Lovino. Luego, los dejó marchar.

\- ¿Lovi? ¿Qué sucede? - Antonio espero hasta llegar a su hotel para preguntarle, pues el gesto decaído de Lovino no le daba buena espina.

Es más, recordaba que las únicas veces que lo vio en tal estado fue de niño: Cuando murió el Imperio Romano, cuando lo separaron de Feliciano y, cuando murió Sacro Imperio Romano.

\- Lo sabe - soltó en un murmuro, acercándose para que lo abrazara y lo consolara - Ludwig y Feliciano lo saben, saben que Sacro y yo… -el llanto al fin se hizo presente impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Entonces todo tomo forma en la cabeza de Antonio, sabiendo bien cuan doloroso era aún el tema para su novio, lo acunó entre sus brazos y le permitió desahogarse. Él sabía la historia de amor entre Romano y Sacro Imperio Romano. Lovino mismo se lo contó mucho antes de que siquiera pensaran ellos tener una relación más allá de amigos y también entendía que aunque ahora lo amara a él, SIR tendría siempre una parte de su corazón.

Por otro lado, Ludwig miraban desde la acera de enfrente, la ventana de la habitación donde sabía, Lovino y Antonio se hospedaban. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Lovino luego de tantos siglos y no podía, en gran parte se sentía culpable por causarle problemas.

Como bien lo había dicho el castaño, al decirle sobre ellos una culpa se instaló en su pecho, pero no el tipo de culpa que Lovino se imaginaba. No sentía culpa por haberse enamorado de él cuando eran niños, más bien era culpa por haberle hecho pasar tanto dolor y sufrimiento al italiano, nunca le gustó que llorara y ahora sabía, Lovino lloraba por él desde entonces. Era esa la carga que sentía, ya que jamás podría considerar una carga el hecho de haberlo amado tan puramente como lo hacía.

Y sí, hablaba en presente, si bien era cierto que su memoria a la fuerza regresó esa tarde, aquél sentimiento de amor por Lovino no murió con todo lo que lo hacía ser Sacro Imperio Romano. Para bien o mal, al parecer ese sentimiento no solo le pertenecía a su ser anterior y sabía ahora que aunque Veneciano ocupaba al completo el corazón de Alemania… Una pequeña parte aún le guardaba amor a Lovino: _Ludwig_ aún lo quería.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que lo sorprendió sentir a alguien colgarse de su brazo, al voltear le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Feliciano, quien lo miraba apenado por su falta de control de la tarde y que de igual manera, miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación de Romano, prometiéndose en silencio pedirle perdón.

 _El pasado era eso: pasado. Y de nada servía molestarse por algo que sucedió hace siglos._ Pensaba el italiano.

Lud… Alemania lo amaba y Veneciano a él. Romano y España se amaban, de eso no había duda y era en realidad lo único que ahora importaba. Estar con la persona amada… Aún cuando muy en el fondo, le doliese admitir que Ludwig quería a Lovino tanto como este a él.

Pero decidió no pensar más en eso, en su lugar jaló consigo al alemán para pasear un rato. Ya lidiarían algún día con ese lío de sentimientos.

En la habitación, una vez que Lovino se quedó dormido, Antonio decidió acomodarlo bien en la cama para que no durmiera incómodo y al moverlo un poco, de la mano de Lovino cayó el objeto que le diera Ludwig a la salida de la junta.

Era el dije que Sacro Imperio le regaló cuando niños, notó Antonio, pero estaba roto y junto a este, la cruz de hierro que Ludwig llevaba consigo y que había comprado la primera vez que visitó Roma, la cual traía una inscripción en alemán a diferencia de la que estaba en el dije, que era en italiano:

" _Einen letzten Wunsch: Du und ich -Ludwig"_

\- Un último deseo, tú y yo - tradujo Lovino para él, asustando a Antonio pues no se dio cuenta de que se había despertado - ese macho patatas… siempre hablando a través de los objetos - continuo.

\- Lovi-love - lo llamo Antonio al ver la expresión del otro.

\- Estoy bien, bastardo - le aseguro, dándole una de sus escasas pero bien apreciadas sonrisas, luego, con la cara roja se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los del español.

 _Siglo XVII, en algún lugar cerca de las fronteras de Francia y España_

 _Los soldados estaban alistándose para partir, las carretas estaban siendo separadas entre las que llevaban soldados, artillería y suministros. Todo era el caos normal antes de partir directo a la batalla y el pequeño Romano miraba en todas direcciones buscando al pequeño niño de rubios cabellos y azules ojos, aquel niño que había robado el corazón de ambas Italias._

 _\- ¡Lovino!_

 _Escuchó que gritaron su nombre, y al voltear vio como Sacro Imperio bajaba de una carreta donde estaban ya acomodadas sus cosas, corrió hasta él y lo tomó de las manos, dándole esa tímida sonrisa que lo hacía sentir mariposas en la panza y también ponía un rubor en sus mejillas._

 _\- ¿Ya te vas, verdad? - murmuró con la cabeza gacha, no queriendo soltarlo… temía por él._

 _\- Debo hacerlo, las guerras no se ganan solas - fue su seria respuesta y luego, lo abrazó contra sí, ahora mismo, daba gracias a ser un poco más bajo que el rubio -te voy a extrañar, Lovino_

 _\- Y-Yo también, Ludwig - esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre humano que ambos habían decidido para Sacro Imperio - p-promete que v-volverás_

 _\- Lo haré, volveré por ti - lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, pero se extrañó cuando Lovino se separó por completo de él - ¿Lovino?_

 _\- No Lud, no vuelvas por mí… vuelve por Feliciano - le pidió aún cuando no quería hacerlo, pero era lo correcto - él esperará cien vidas humanas y más para verte de nuevo… no puedes romperle el corazón así, eligiendo a su hermano_

 _\- ¿Pero y tú corazón? Se romperá si vuelvo solo por él, y en parte, el mío también_

 _\- Pero tu historia es con él, con Ita-chan… no, conmigo - bajo la mirada y lo abrazó de nuevo - prométeme que volverás y serás feliz con Feliciano, ¡Promételo!_

 _\- Lo haré… pero recuerda esto - lo tomo de las mejillas, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran - yo te quiero, Italia Romano, de verdad… pero si así lo quieres, está bien… regresaré con Ita-chan y no mencionaré nada sobre mi amor por ti - sentenció triste._

 _\- Gracias, Sacro Imperio - Lovino le dio una triste sonrisa, pero sabía bien que así debían ser las cosas._

 _Antes de decir algo más los soldados mandaron llamar al imperio y Ludwig como gesto de despedida beso una última vez a Lovino, un beso casto impregnando todo el amor que sentía por él y la tristeza que le daba la separación. Tomo la mano de Lovino y puso en esta el dije que traía de adorno su sombrero._

 _\- Míralo con cuidado y… no me olvides, Italia Romano - fue su despedida._

 _Corrió hasta la carreta y trepó en ella, rápidamente perdiéndose en el horizonte, dejando detrás de si a la pequeña nación._

 _\- Yo también te quiero, Sacro Imperio, y sé que te volveré a ver… al lado de mi hermano - murmuro entre hipidos por el llanto, para después emprender el camino de regreso a casa de su tutor, el tonto de España._

 _Llevando consigo el dije que atesoraría para siempre, pues era la única prueba que existiría de esa historia._

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
